As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software resources that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A group of information handling systems may be included in a data center. A modular data center is a portable version of a data center that provides an easily expandable computing capacity that is quick to set up and to get operational, without having the building construction and infrastructure typically associated with a traditional data center. A modular data center includes a power distribution network for providing power to the information handling systems, to environmental conditioning equipment such as HVAC units and air handlers, and to other auxiliary loads. Power is typically provided to a modular data center via a separate dead-front switchboard that includes high-voltage power source connections for providing multiple switched and protected power feeds to the modular data center to power the information handling systems, the environmental conditioning equipment, and other power loads of the modular data center. Underwriters Laboratories (UL) provides a standard (Standard UL891) for switchboards and switch gear.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.